A true 7th Heaven ending
by hopelesslyhopeful2010
Summary: What will happen to the Camdens and the Glenoak Community once they learn of Sandy's Deception?  Read to find out.  This is the way 7th Heaven should have finished
1. The first confession

"Simon, we need to talk," Sandy said after finally finding him at the crowded reception of the wedding that almost ruined her life.

"I have a better idea, let's dance," he said excitedly as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Uh maybe later," if you are still talking to me she said worriedly.

"Sandy, whatever you have to tell me just say it…I doubt that this day could get any weirder."

"Oh it can, it will, trust me." "You should sit down for this," she added quickly. "Simon you have to promise me you're not going to hate for what I am about to tell you," Sandy said after taking a deep breath.

"Sandy, I could never hate you, you are one of my best friends in the world," Simon assured her.

"Just promise me," she insisted.

"Ok, I pro…"

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you," Martin shouted to Simon from across the reception hall.

"What is he talking about?" "Does he know what you're about to tell me?" "Does this have something to do with Martin?" Simon asked not allowing Sandy to get a word in edgewise.

"Simon please just let me get this out and then you can ask all of the questions you want," she assured him.

"Ok,"

"There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to come right out and say it…Aaron is your son," she said nervously.

"What?" Simon shouted at her not at all hiding the fact that he was angry and dumbfounded.

"I said Aaron is…."

"I heard what you said," Simon shouted. "How could lie to mean about something important?" "And what about Martin, how could you lead him to believe he was father?" "And Ruthie….how could do this to Ruthie?" "You saw how tore up she was by it and how sad that made everybody else." "How could you lie to us…why…why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Sandy confessed in between sobs.

Meanwhile on the other end of the reception hall…


	2. A quarrel of true admirers

"Martin, you look awful what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I just found out that I turned my life completely upside down for no reason at all," he whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…hey, uh Luce have you seen Ruthie?" He asked quickly.

"Ah no, not for awhile, I think she left to go pack for Scotland," Lucy explained.

"Scotland…," he repeated with alarm.

"You haven't heard?" "She is going there for a year to study," Lucy said happily before he could answer her.

"When is she leaving?" Martin demanded to know.

"Tomorrow morning, why?"

"I have to go," he said before running toward the parking to his car.

Martin had no idea what he was going to say to Ruthie, but he knew he had to make her stay. He had lost her once and hated himself for it at the time. At that moment he hated Sandy for it and himself even more for buying into her stupid crusade. He had lost his best friend and more specifically the woman he cared about most, maybe even loved most in the world because of it. 'I am not going to loose her again,' he promised himself.

"Ruthie, can we talk?" He asked after knocking lightly on the door of her room.

"Sure if you'll help me pack." "I am leaving for Scotland in the morning," she added excitedly.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Martin, you can try to talk me out it if you want, but you're really just wasting your breath, I am definitely going to Scotland tomorrow," she declared.

"Ruthie, I think you need to sit down for this," he said completely ignoring her declaration.

"What is it Martin?" she asked finally giving in.

"Ruthie, 3 years when I moved into this house you were like a little sister to me and then one day you grew up."

"What exactly are you getting out Martin?" Ruthie asked feeling a bit confused.

"Just let me finished." "I've dated other girls Ruthie, but I've never been able to talk to any of them the way I can talk to you Ruthie." "I want to be with you Ruthie, not only are we good friends, but I am also attracted to you…I mean physically…I am really physically attracted to you Ruthie and it feels incredibly awkward saying that, but it's the truth, I want to date you Ruthie."

"What about Sandy?" Ruthie asked almost automatically.

"It's funny you mentioned Sandy, I just had a conversation with her that led me to have this conversation."

"No, Martin it's not funny that I mentioned her." "You fathered her child…you should be with her not me…of course I am going to bring her up." She said as though any idiot would realize it. "But that's just it, I didn't father her child," Martin screamed angrily.


	3. Mary in trouble yet again

As Mary sat on the couch of her loft in Buffalo she realized that what she was about to tell her husband would be the hardest thing she ever told anyway which was why she had put it off for the last 8 months. She knew that it was undoubtedly the most horrible deceitful thing she ever done especially after the phone conversation with Lucy about what Sandy had done and how it affected everyone. She was in a very similar situation, but desired nothing more than to make it right before her daughters came into the world. She had not knowingly gotten into the situation as Sandy had. However, even though certain people in her had pushed her to do the things she did she knew she ultimately was responsible for getting herself into the mess.

"Carlos, we need to talk" she said anxiously as he walked into the living room and sat down next to her.

"Sure, what about?"

"The twins," she answered quickly.

"Honey, please stop worrying we have everything we need and an entire month before they come."

"No, I mean that I have to tell us you something about the twins themselves," she clarified.

"Did the doctor find something wrong with them at your appointment today?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no, it is nothing like that…both girls are fine," she assured. Actually the doctor helped mean to realize this months ago." "And…and well, now I realized I should have told you much sooner and believe me I meant to, but then it looked like things weren't going to work out the way I wanted then to."

"Mary, you're babbling…whatever you have to tell me I want to know." "Remember you are not alone." "We are in this together," he added happily.

"That's the thing…we aren't, Ben and I are…the twins are his.


	4. The Accident

A six months pregnant carefully fastened a giggly Savannah into her booster seat before struggling to put a seatbelt around herself due to the size of her ever growing belly

A six months pregnant Lucy carefully fastened a giggly Savannah into her booster seat before struggling to put a seatbelt around herself due to the size of her ever growing belly. This did not bother Lucy in the slightest bit though. In fact, she was absolutely giddy about being pregnant with twins and couldn't wait for the two of them to come into the world. She took comfort in the fact that she felt a lot better during this pregnancy. She had cut back at work, was trying to eat healthy, had recently starting taking an aerobics class for pregnant women and gone out to buy larger maternity as soon as she found out she was having twins. She was doing everything right this time and continued to make sure of it everyday.

She had promised herself after the scare during her pregnancy with Savannah that during her next pregnancy she would more careful for the sake of herself and the baby. The fact that she was pregnant with twins this time only made the promise that much more important. She was thinking about that as she was preparing to turn onto Mrs. Bink's street and a blue SUV side swiped into her purple Cobalt knocking it right off the street.

**A/N Sorry for the forever long wait and fact that this chapter is so shor**t. **More on the way!**


	5. The Hospital

Sarah, who recently moved back to Glenoak to start a family, had just finished filling out a patient's discharge paper when she received a trauma alert on her pager from Matt. Despite being two months pregnant and a little tired from the long day she sprung into action and met up with Matt and some interns who were outside the hospital waiting for the ambulance.

"So, what have we got?"

"22 year old Caucasian woman, she looks like she could go into labor any minute, she endured a slight trauma to the head, broke at least two ribs, fractured her right wrist and both femurs." He said with a sad sigh. "The driver said the woman two year old daughter, who was in the back seat may have suffered a concussion," he added."Ok guys, look alive, we got two trauma cases coming in, I know you're tired from the long day we've had, but please try to stay on your toes," Matt said addressing the interns as the ambulance pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Oh my god Matt, it's Lucy and Savannah," Sarah said in disbelief as EMT's began taking them out of the ambulance.

"What?" he asked turning around to face the ambulance. The moment the images of Lucy and Savannah on gurneys registered with Matt he took action despite the fact that he felt that his legs felt like Jello and he could hardly stand up. Despite her training and experience with similar situations Sarah did the complete opposite of Matt and froze in place. "Sarah, Sarah snap out of it," Matt said waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, sorry I'm here," she assured him. "Good, take Savannah to Dr. Palmers and have her check out then call Kevin and mom and dad and tell them to get to the hospital, asap," he said nervously.

Meanwhile back at the reception hall…



"Today was such a relief. I don't know what I have done if Simon had married Rose today," Annie admitted to Eric quietly.

"I figured they would eventually wake up and realize they weren't right for each other. I just wish it wouldn't have taken this long," Eric said with a sigh.

"I know but at least they made the right decision in the end. People get busy with their lives and crave any companionship they can get. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," Annie said before kissing him.

"Thank you and you make a good point, but I think there is more behind this almost wedding."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked looking confused.

"There is something going on with Simon and Sandy. I overheard Lucy talking to someone about them today on phone," Eric confessed.

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"Uh, not necessarily," Eric answered with a chuckle.

"Eric Camden, when are going to learn to mind your own business?"

"It's not my fault Lucy was talking so loudly," Eric said jokingly.

"Speaking of Lucy, where did she and Kevin go?"

"Kevin went home earlier to get some sleep and Luce left just a few minutes ago. She said she would take Mrs. Bink her meds before she took Savannah home," Eric explained.

Eric and Annie continued to chat for a few minutes until Eric got call from a frantic Kevin telling them to get to the hospital right away.


	6. Only Time Will Tell

As Martin's words, 'that's just it, I didn't father her child,' continued to flash in Ruthie head the room became very hazy, she started to feel faint and then suddenly the phone rang and stunned her back into reality.

"Ruthie, you don't look so good, are you ok?" Martin asked worriedly.

"Hello," she said into the receiver completely ignored his question.

"Oh my god," She screamed before dropping the phone and running out of her room.

"Ruthie, what is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Lucy…she and Savannah…they…they got into a car accident," Ruthie said nervously before running out to the drive way.

"Dang it, my parents have the van," She shouted. "How am I supposed to get to the hospital?"

"You can't drive in this condition, I'll take you," Martin stated simply.

In light of his recent confession Ruthie didn't exactly feel comfortable around Martin, but she had no other mode of transportation to the hospital so she reluctantly agreed with a quick nod of the head. Each was left with only his/her own thoughts on the way because each was too nervous to talk for a number of reasons. While battling her thoughts Ruthie decided that Lucy and the kids had to be ok, they just had to be, and in regards to Martin well, she wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

"How are Lucy and Savannah?" "How are the babies?" Ruthie asked as she and Martin rushed into the hospital and found her parents standing with Kevin and Simon.

"Time will tell, but Matt said it doesn't look good," Eric said sadly.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Ruthie asked while bracing herself for the answer.

"The accident was really bad. Savannah has a concussion as well as a number of bumps and bruises. Sarah said she is going to be ok, but she has to stay in the hospital overnight. And Lucy well, Lucy she…" Eric said unable to continue.

"She what?" Ruthie asked in anticipation.

After seeing that Eric no longer had the energy to explain Annie took over.

"Ruthie honey, Lucy slipped into a coma due to the trauma of the accident, which caused both babies heart rates to begin dropping so the doctors had to an emergency C-section," Annie explained with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The babies are going to be all right, aren't they?" "Lucy is going to wake up and the babies are going to be ok, right?" Ruthie asked hysterically.



"We don't know honey, only time will tell. For now all we can do is pray and wait," Annie said wiping some fresh tears from her cheeks.

At that moment Ruthie turned to face Martin, who had been standing behind her the whole time and said, "Please tell me this is not happening."

"I wish I could Ruthie. I really wish I could," He said calmly rubbing her back as she sobbed on his shoulder.

**A/N Sorry for the wait...read/review and enjoy. More will come soon!**


	7. More Confessions

Kevin did not understand life at all. 'Just this morning I was thinking about how life could not get any better and now I am pretty sure it could not get any worse,' he thought to himself as he look down at his twin sons laying in adjacent incubators, each hooked up to numerous tubes helping to sustain his life.

He desperately wanted to be with Lucy, but the doctors estimated it would be at least week before she woke up and he knew deep down that she would prefer he be with the kids. So he decided that for the time being he would split his time between Savannah and the boys.

"Hey man, how ya holdin' up?" Ben whispered while walking up to brother.

"Hey, come and look at my boys," Kevin said with pride despite the circumstances.

Ben observed his nephews for a couple minutes and said, "You know what Kev, I can already tell these boys are fighters they will make it through this, you all will."

"Thanks Ben," Kevin said giving him a quick hug. "What are you doing here by the way?" "Not that I don't appreciate you being here because I really do, but I haven't even had a chance to call mom yet," he clarified.

"Oh I called her when we were on the flight. She and Patty Mary are on their way as we speak."

"We?" Kevin questioned.

"I am here with Mary," Ben confessed.

"Last I heard she's married and pregnant. Care to explain?" Kevin asked.

"Eventually I will. But right now I am here for you, so is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah keep these little guys company while I go talk to Matt and the other doctors," Kevin said with a sigh.

Meanwhile the Camdens were all splitting their time between Lucy and Savannah's hospital rooms. Martin wasn't sure what to do so he volunteered to do whatever was needed. To his relief Eric merely gave him the responsibility of helping Ruthie make sure that Savannah did not fall asleep because of her concussion. Ordinarily that would not be a problem because Savannah is a big fan of Martin's, but she suffered amnesia due to the impact of the accident and seemed to only remember Kevin.

"No sweetie, you can't sleep, watch Martin's puppets," Ruthie instructed Savannah as she started to close her eyes. Savannah gave Ruthie a look that said she had no idea who they were. "Where is daddy? I want daddy!" She screamed.

"Martin it's no use, she needs Kevin, she doesn't remember us," Ruthie said sadly.

" Ruthie, Dr. Palmers said the amnesia is only temporary I am sure she'll be fine, they will all be fine," Martin reassured her.

Ruthie wasn't exactly happy with her dad for suggesting that Martin help her with Savannah, but he had no idea what was going on with Martin, Sandy and Simon and she didn't want to bother him about it with everything else going on so she decided to stay quiet for the time being. She was thinking about that when she realized that despite the fact that Martin's life must seem like it's falling apart he is more worried about the Camden's than himself. As that thought crossed her mind she decided to try talking to him about his earlier confession.

"Martin we need to…" Ruthie began before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"How is she?" Sandy asked worriedly. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Uh Ruthie, I am going to go check on Sam and David," Martin said in order to make a quick exit and avoid being in the same room with Sandy.

"She has amnesia, a concussion, and some bumps and bruises," explained Ruthie despite the awkwardness that still existed between them even after Martin left the room.

"Amnesia?" Sandy questioned.

"Yeah she doesn't remember anyone besides Kevin.

"Aaron," Savannah cooed as she spotted him.

"And apparently Aaron," Ruthie added.

Ruthie watched as Sandy put Aaron on the corner of Savannah's bed so the two could play and noticed for the first time how much he really looked like Simon. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Ruthie couldn't resist asking, "How could you lie to us?"

Sandy stared at her and began to cry because she had no idea what to say.

"Daddy!" Savannah exclaimed as Kevin walked into the room.

"There is my girl," Kevin said bending down to give her a quick hug. "Any luck jogging her memory Ruthie?"

"Not completely, but she does seem to remember Aaron," Ruthie explained.

"Yeah. That's good. Matt said her memory would probably come back slowly. "By the way Dad is looking for you. And Sandy I think I heard that Mary is looking for you," Kevin explained.

"Mary's here?" The girls questioned in unison.

"Yes she is here with Ben."

"I don't even really know her. Why would she be looking for me?" Sandy asked

"I don't know. But you can go find out I'll stay here with Savannah and Aaron.

"Ok," Sandy said nervously because deep down she knew that Mary probably wanted to talk to her about what she had done to Simon and everyone else.

Ruthie waited until Sandy left to go and find out what her dad wanted. The fact that Mary, who is married to Carlos and pregnant for the second time had come with her ex-boyfriend, Ben to the hospital was occupying her thoughts as she made her way to Lucy's room to find him. She had no idea why the two of them had come together, but she knew the reason had to be juicy and thinking about it was a welcome distraction in light of everything else happening around her. When she was nearly to Lucy's room she ran into her dad, Martin and the twins.

"Hey Dad, Kevin said you were looking for me, what's up?"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Well, would like to go home? Your mom and I want to stay with Lucy, Savannah, and the babies, but Martin is going to take the boys home because they are exhausted and I thought you might be too," Eric explained.

"Ok I'll go, but I'm coming back first thing in the morning and call us right away if anything changes," Ruthie insisted.

"I will," Eric assured her before heading into Lucy's hospital room.

"Let's get you and these boys home Ruthie Camden," Martin said as they all piled into the car.

The car ride back to the Camden's house was very quiet because neither Martin nor Ruthie knew what to say and the boys were too tired to talk. Martin tucked them both into bed minutes after they entered the house and did his best to reassure them that Lucy and the babies would be all right. Once both boys were asleep he realized he had not checked on Ruthie and went to find her. As he walked toward her bedroom he heard strange moaning noises coming from the bathroom. Since he had just put the twins to bed and no one else was in the house he knew the moaning had to be coming from Ruthie so he knocked on the door lightly and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she shouted.

Martin could tell by Ruthie's tone that she was anything but fine so he opened the door slowly and was surprised to find her with her head over the toilet throwing up. Almost immediately as if through instinct he gathered up her hair so it would be out of the way and continued to hold it until she was done.

"Ooooh, I think I just puked up everything I ate this week," Ruthie said weakly.

"Come on, you need to get to bed," Martin said before allowing her to lean on him as they came out of the bathroom.

"No I…I have to call the school and the airline to cancel my trip," Ruthie said shaking her head no.

"Ruthie, you got sick for almost an hour and you're burning up. I am not letting do anything but go to bed," Martin said with authority.

"But I have to…" Ruthie began.

"You don't have to anything I'll take care of it," Martin said.

"I should at least put the twins to bed," Ruthie said realizing she had forgotten about them.

"Already done, now please, go to bed," Martin insisted.

Finding herself out of excuses and feeling rather exhausted Ruthie reluctantly gave in and agreed to go to bed. As Martin watched her go into her room he decided that even in her sicken state he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Ruthie Camden. The realization that their relationship may never be what it used to be drove him crazy so he started on her to do list in hopes that the tasks would keep him sane. He called Kevin first to get the number of the school Ruthie was supposed to go to and couldn't hide his disappointment after hearing that nothing had changed at the hospital. After making the calls he had to make for Ruthie, Martin called his father to update him on the Camdens' situation and to say he'd be staying the night there to watch the boys.

After hanging up the phone with his father Martin busied himself with mundane tasks like feeding happy and cleaning the kitchen in an effort to keep his mind off of the things happening around him, but nothing worked. Finally he faced the reality that he would not feel at ease until he checked on Ruthie again and slowly headed up to her room.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he said after entering the room and finding Ruthie wide awake in her bed.

"I can't sleep." "My dad might call from the hospital and besides my entire body aches."

"I'll tell you the second anyone calls from the hospital and I already took care of everything else you needed done so please just try to rest," Martin said before starting to leave again feeling angry with himself for not having anything better to say.

"Martin…" she said weakly in an effort to stop him.

"Yeah," he said turning toward her.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Martin then sat on the edge of Ruthie's bed looked her straight in the eyes and said the only thing he could, "I don't know Ruthie, I honestly don't know."

"I…I am going to…get sick again," Ruthie groaned while struggling to get up and make it to the restroom. Realizing she was not going to make it Martin quickly grabbed her trash can and held it in front of her.

Ten minutes later Ruthie's vomiting stopped, but she was still burning up and feeling miserable so in a last ditch effort to help her feel even the least bit better Martin want to get a cold compress for head.

"I know you can't be for sure, but if you had to bet what would you say is going to happen?" she asked when he reentered her room.

"I would say that you and your family are all going to make it through this," Martin said after taking a minute to contemplate his answer and placing the cold compress on her head.

"I am not sure I can. I was going to Scotland because I needed to get away even before all of this happened. I don't know if I have the strength to stay." She admitted quietly as tears rolled down her cheek and she began to sob.

Without thinking about any awkwardness it may cause later Martin wiped away some of her tears and pulled into a hug. "Have I ever told you what my mother was like?" he asked quietly while still embracing her.

"No," Ruthie whispered pulling away from his embrace reluctantly and propping herself up against her pillow.

"You remind me of her sometimes," said Martin with a smile. "I know that probably doesn't seem like a good thing, but trust me it is. In my eyes she is and will always be one of the most incredible women that ever lived,"

"I remind you of her?" Ruthie questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, you have an incredible strength and presence just like she did," Martin said sweetly.

"From the look you get in your eyes when you talk about her I doubt I am half the person that she was. Tell me more, what was she like?" Ruthie asked weakly feeling thankful for the distraction.

"She loved parks. When I younger we moved around a lot. Whenever we settled into somewhere new the first thing she'd do is go and find a park. She always said that finding a park to go to made a place feel like home. We used to spend entire Sundays in parks eating picnic lunches and playing checkers or scrabble," he said with a reminiscent smile.

"Sounds like fun," Ruthie said sensing he had more to say.

"It was. My dad would always join us when he was home, but most Sundays it was just her and me. I didn't mind though I loved going to park with her, but then…"

"Go on. I can tell you have more to say," Ruthie urged gently.

"Everything changed when she got sick Ruthie. My dad couldn't stand the thought of losing her so he threw himself into work. He took fewer leaves and when he was home he wasn't around much. I was young, but I saw her through all of it, the chemo, radiation…"

"Martin, you don't have to go on if…"

"No Ruthie, let me finish. There is a point to me telling you of this," he assured.

At his request Ruthie stopped talking and waited for him to finish. "I sat beside her bed and held her hand as she was dying. Do you what my dad was doing?"

Sensing that he didn't actually want her to answer Ruthie sat quietly.

"He was having a beer and watching football with a neighbor across the street. Ruthie, my dad had to work through our issues because before you and your family came into my life he was the person I had left, but I do not know if I will ever fully forgive me for not being there for us that day."

"Martin I am so sorry," Ruthie said sympathetically.

"No, don't do that. Don't feel sorry for me. That is not why I told you…that's not what I want," Martin said while struggling to keep an even tone.

"Why did you tell me? What do you want?" Ruthie asked annoyed at the confusion and the fact that on top of everything else she still felt sick.

"I want you to realize that next to my mother you are the strongest I have even known. You have to stay here for your family because, well, because you'll regret if you don't. And I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow or not, but I have to get it out while I have the nerve…Ruthie you also have to stay here for me," he said firmly.

"Martin, I can't talk about this right now I am…"

"Ruthie I love you. I never met to hurt you and I am so sorry for everything. I can't bear to lose another person I love. Please tell me you forgive me and that you will stay. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you through this," Martin pleaded.

"Ooooh ow. Martin…i…I'm going to…" Ruthie began before grabbing her stomach.

Realizing she was going to get sick again Martin once again grabbed the trash can and held it in front of her. A few minutes later her vomiting had once again subsided so sank down further into her bed feeling incredibly exhausted. "I am going to get my old fan from the garage apartment, try and get some rest," Martin said after realize she'd broken into a sweat.

"Martin," Ruthie said stopping him.

"Yeah Ruthie?"

"I love you too," she whispered before finally drifting off to sleep.

**A/N** So sorry for the forever long wait. I have incredibly crazy quarter at all. We are on break in a couple of weeks so I'll update more frequently then...enjoy the chapter!


	8. The Worries Just Keep on Coming

Sandy had to resist the urge to turn around and run away when she spotted Mary and Ben getting snacks from vending machines by the nurses' station.

"Mary?" she finally managed to croak out weakly.

"Yes," Mary said turning around to face her.

"Um I'm…I'm Sandy, Kevin said you were looking for me.

"Yes, I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk," She said firmly. "Ben, could you give us a few minutes?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll go check on Savannah. Call my cell if you girls need anything," he said sweetly as he looked down at her ever growing belly.

"I will," she said while giving him a quick peck before he walked toward Savannah's room.

"Let's take a walk," Mary suggested to Sandy.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Sandy said nervously.

"Why not?" "Come on, let's walk and talk."

"Look Mary, I know what this is about and I am sorry. I don't blame you or anyone else in your family for hating me. I am only here because I felt it was the right thing to do," Sandy explained.

"My family doesn't hate you. It may seem like some of them do, but they will come around, trust me," Mary assured her.

"How can you be so sure and if you know what I did then why are you being so nice to me?"

"You and I are more alike than you think," Mary said with a sigh.

"What you mean?"

"Let's take that walk and I'll tell you," Mary said with a smile.

Simon couldn't believe what had happened in the last 12 hours. He'd been left at the altar, found out he had a son, realized his best friend had been lying to him, and now was sitting at hospital as his family fell slowly apart.

'I have to do something,' Simon thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital Kevin sat in Lucy's room hoping she'd wake up even though it had barely been a day and the doctors estimated it would be at least a week. He knew she would want him to be with the kids, but he couldn't bear to be away from her any longer. Eric and Annie were with the twins and his mom and Patty Mary were watching Savannah so he knew they were in good hands. When he could no longer stand the silence of her hospital room Kevin figured he should talk to Lucy.

"Luce, it's me…um, we are parents again. Twin boys, can you believe it? I still can't believe it. They are so tiny, but don't worry Ben and I can already tell they are little fighters. Did I tell Ben was here? He is here with Mary don't get too excited through it doesn't seem good. And something tells me you may have been right about Aaron because Simon, Martin and Sandy are acting really weird. Why doesn't that surprise me? You know this family better than anyone. You hold us together Luce. Please wake up, I can't do this on my own," Kevin begged while holding her hand.

"Hey Kev, let's go get some coffee," Ben suggested after poking his head into the room and hearing what Kevin had said.

"I really should get back to the kids," Kevin said with a tired sigh

"Oh come on, coffee will do you good, you look tired.

"I really think I should get back to the twins."

"I'll tell you what, if you go get coffee with me I'll tell you why I am here with Mary so you come back and tell Lucy and then get back to the kids, ok?"

"All right," Kevin said reluctantly.

Kevin and Ben decided to stay in the hospital cafeteria to talk so they could avoid the rest of the family hearing until the time was right.

"Kevin, you can't tell anyone why I am here, Mary and I are going to explain once things have calmed down," Ben explained.

"How can tell them if I don't even know yet?"

"Just promise me," Ben insisted.

"Ok, ok, I promise I won't say anything. Just tell me."

"Mary's twins are mine," Ben confessed hesitantly.

"Ben, she's married, what the hell were you thinking?"

"It's not what you think. They separated over a year ago and she even filed for divorce, but then Charlie got sick and needed a bone marrow transplant," Ben explained.

"Bone Marrow. How sick is he and why didn't Mary tell anyone?"

"She thought she had it handled. She didn't worry anyone." "We started seeing each other a couple months after she filed for divorce. She didn't even want to speak to Carlos again after finding him with the nanny, but she had to.

"Carlos cheated on Mary?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"She caught him twice, but he said that those other women didn't matter and he wanted her back. She wasn't going to take him back, but then he said that was the only way he'd give Charlie the bone marrow so she thought she'd pretend for a while until Charlie was better. We didn't plan on the family finding out until after the girls were born, but neither of us wanted to be away at a time like this," explained Ben.

"So how is Charlie?" Why isn't he here with you guys?" Kevin questioned worriedly.

"Well, that's the thing. The bone marrow did the trick and he is fine now, but when Mary finally told Carlos the truth he got angry and sued for custody. He now has Charlie temporarily and we have to go to court on the 31st and plead our case. Mary is a nervous wreck and honestly so am I. Kev, I don't know I am freaking out."

"Join the club I don't know what I am going to do if Lucy doesn't…"

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. Don't even say it. Lucy and the boys are going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine," Ben said hoping to reassure himself as much as Kevin.

Meanwhile Simon's quest to stay busy landed him at the Diary Shack picking up a late night for the rest of the family who had decided to spend the night at the hospital, in hopes that it would revive them a bit.

"Simon, Martin called earlier and told me what's going on. How are you holding up? How is Lucy?" Mac asked worriedly.

"I am going stir crazy. There's been no change with Lucy. I just found out I, me, Simon Camden, am a dad, and my best friend betrayed me. I don't know what to do," Simon said sadly.

"You'll figure it out Simon, you Camdens' always do. Uh I don't mean to be rude, but do you know what you want to order? I kind of have to move things along here, but I was going to stop by the hospital after my shift," Mac said kindly.

"Uh yeah, I'll have 8 burgers, 8 medium fries, 8 large cokes, a chicken sandwich with no tomato, a medium onion ring, and a large vanilla shake with extra cherries."

"For Sandy, right?"

"What?"

"That's her usual," Mac said as wrote down the order.

"Oh right it is. I have to go, but I'll see you later," Simon said as he turned to go back to his car.

"Simon, wait. You almost forgot the food," Mac said while putting the bags upon the counter.

"Thanks," Simon said before grabbing it, getting back in his car and heading toward the Camden's neighborhood.

As strange as it may seem the realization that Simon had automatically ordered Sandy her usual from The Diary Shack when had no intention of doing so both scared and excited him. It may seem mundane to most people, but not to Simon, after all, his mother always said it was the little things like that made people perfect for each other. Sure Sandy had ordered that same thing every time he'd had lunch with her at the Diary Shack, but that fact that he was able to remember and order it for her today when he was so incredibly angry with her had to mean something. The thought that they could still be right for each other despite everything was earth shattering for Simon so he decided to go by the house and ask Martin a few questions before going back to the hospital to deliver the food and talk to Sandy.

Martin suddenly felt like he could fly. He couldn't believe that Ruthie had just said those words to him. At one point he thought she'd never say them to him again so now that she had he could resist the urge to be close to her. He didn't care that she was sick, for Ruthie he'd risk anything. While being careful not to rustle the covers too much so he would not disturb her he slowly slipped into the bed so he could lay next to her. To his delight when he did this she stirred slightly and then repositioned to where her body was right up against his. He reviled in how absolutely great it felt to have Ruthie so close to him. Although he feared it might end once she got over the bug she was battling and realized what she had said he knew two things for sure, he never wanted it to end, and he would do whatever it took to make sure it didn't.

Simon began to worry as he pulled into the neighborhood and saw that neither the Camden house nor Brewer house had lights on. 'Martin was supposed to have brought Ruthie and the twins back hours ago. They should all be home by now,' Simon thought. Just then he spotted Martin's dad pulling into the Camden driveway. "Oh hey Simon, I didn't think you'd be here. Martin called earlier and said that he was staying to watch the twins. I just got back from a late dinner so I thought I come and check them before I go home and hit the hay." Beau explained. "I was going to go by your house and talk to Martin. I didn't realize he was staying over," Simon said apprehensively.

"Oh don't worry. I am sure there isn't funny business going on. He loves Ruthie too much to do anything stupid. I am sure he just feels like he should stay with her. It's a shame she won't forgive him for little Aaron. I can tell he misses the relationship they use to have." Beau said solemnly.

"I thought he told you he stayed over to watch the boys?" Simon asked, beginning to feel a little uneasy hearing about Martin's feelings for his little sister and how Aaron had changed things for the two of them.

"Sure, we can pretend to buy that story if it makes you feel better. Let's just go in and check on them, ok?"

"Ok," Simon agreed.

"Well, it look like Martin may have started to make a bed for himself out here on the couch, but he's not out here," Beau called to Simon.

"Maybe you should check the kitchen. I am going to go up stairs to check on Ruthie and the boys," Simon answered.

After seeing that Sam and David were sleeping soundly in their beds Simon made his way down the hall to Ruthie's room. "What is going on here?" He screamed as he opened the door.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Ruthie yelled after being startled out of her sleep. "Did something happen at the hospital? Is Lucy ok?" She asked nervously as she began to wake up as the events of the day came back to her.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Simon shouted as it occurred to him that he was probably feeling the way Matt felt when he caught Mary and Wilson in her bed.

"It's not what you think," Martin piped up in their defense as he realized what was probably going through Simon's head.

"Yeah, it's definitely not," Ruthie said surprised to discover that it wasn't just a dream and Martin was really laying next to her.

"Be quiet or you'll wake Sam and David, what's all of the yelling about anyway?" Beau asked as he walked into Ruthie's room.

"Dad!" Martin screamed before jumping out of Ruthie's bed.

"Uh, what's going on here son?" Beau asked baffled.

"It's not what you think," Martin repeated. "We were just sleeping."

"Yeah. I was just sleeping. I didn't even know he was there. Seriously Simon I've been barfing half the night. The bowl is right there if you don't believe me," Ruthie explained pointing toward the bowl.

"She's telling the truth Simon. I just wanted to be near her in case she got sick again," Martin explained feeling a little hurt by the fact that hadn't realized he was laying with her after all.

"You expect me to believe that you a teenage farth--" Simon stopped himself short as he remembered that he was in fact the farther of Aaron.

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment Beau stepped in.

"Oh come on Simon, their story is believable enough and you've all had a long day why not just give them the benefit of a doubt," he suggested.

"Ok, I'll let Ruthie get back to sleep, but I need to talk to Martin before I go back to the hospital." Simon said with authority.

"Simon, I swear we didn't…" Martin began in a nervous voice.

"It's not about you and Ruthie…it's about Aaron," Simon explained stopping him mid-sentence.

With that Simon, Martin and Beau turned to leave Ruthie's room.

"There's been no change with Lucy or her boys. I'll come to get you, Sam and David first thing in the morning to take to the hospital. Get some rest Ruthie," Simon said lovingly before starting to close her door.

"Simon," Ruthie said stopping him.

"Yeah," he said poking his head back in the door.

"I am sorry about Sandy,"

"Me too Ruthie, me too," he said solemnly before closing her door.

Simon was setting at the kitchen with Martin ready to ask him some burning questions about Sandy when his cell rang.

"Simon, get to the hospital. One of Lucy's boys just had a stroke," explained Reverend Camden nervously.

"We're coming," said Simon before snapping his phone shut and grabbing his coat.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked sensing whatever it was, wasn't good.

"Get Ruthie and the twins we've got to go to the hospital now."


End file.
